Mortimer Toynbee
Mortimer Toynbee (also known as Toad) was a Human Mutant criminal that served as a prominent member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early life Personality and traits Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Leaping: Toad's primary mutant power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his back and legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities. He has a vertical leap of 25 feet and a horizontal jump of approximately 37 feet in a single leap. Although the Toad usually stands in a crouching position, he can stand erect if he wishes. His unusually flexible spine enables him to crouch continually without strain. * Superhuman Stamina: Toad's muscles produce a significantly lower amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Agility: Toad's overall equilibrium application is enhanced to some degree and his bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes: Toad's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Durability: Toad's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. However, he is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to an ordinary human. For instance, he is not bulletproof, save for a small caliber bullet, and can be injured by weapons composed of conventional materials if he is struck with sufficient force. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Toad has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. The Toad's healing rate seems to be quite powerful, as seen when Wolverine once cut off his tongue down to the base, only to have completely regenerated it in a matter of hours. * Prehensile Tongue: Toad has the ability to extend his tongue up to 30 feet in distance to ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong to the extent that he once killed a magistrate of Genosha by ensnaring him with his tongue and squeezing him, causing the magistrate to be crushed to death. Abilities * Experienced Combatant: Toad has no knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, his powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at an opponent. The Toad's superhuman agility combined with his powerful legs makes him a highly formidable opponent in kick-boxing, despite a lack of any formal training. * Expert Machinist: Toad has a great knowledge of most forms of conventional and advanced technology, thanks to his studies of machinery. Paraphernalia Equipment A pair of goggles. Weapons Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Brotherhood members Category:English Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Janitors